The present disclosure relates in general to telephony, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for telephone number provisioning and telephony management.
Previously, provisioning of telephone numbers often has involved a significant time, effort, and hassle, including a manual process involving the filling out of forms and various inconveniences associated with working with a phone number vendor. For example, a member of a sales department of a business entity requiring phone numbers could have been required to fill out forms and send the forms to others that would need to go to a telephony vendor site, provide information to the vendor, and secure phone numbers. Information supplied to a vendor may well have included internal information, such as customer ID, customer name, address, telephone directory with which the customer is associated, product which the customer bought, etc. The vendor may well have supplied all the reporting based on the information that was provided to the vendor. Such provisioning has entailed significant hassle and undesirable information sharing.
Additionally, with respect to phone numbers being assigned to particular end-users, there have been problems associated with the phone number assignments. For example, when obtaining a new mobile phone number, a subscriber may be given multiple number options, but the subscriber may not know if the numbers correspond to the subscriber's current city or a neighboring city. The subscriber may choose a number that does not match the current city, and, when the subscriber places calls from the number, the caller ID on the receiving end may incorrectly indicate the subscriber's city.
Thus, there is a need for solutions to problems associated with obtaining and provisioning telephone numbers.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.